


A Snowy Evening

by Ember_Hinote, WyrdWeaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Post Season 7, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdWeaver/pseuds/WyrdWeaver
Summary: Inspired by the poem: Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert FrostLance has gone out of a secret errand for the Black Paladin. Only the finest and most meaningful things will do and hopefully he will arrive back to base before anyone notices.





	A Snowy Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffeecoco1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoco1/gifts).



Not too much longer now.

The winter air has been biting at the tips of his ears and his nose for a while now but it was definitely worth it. He cannot wait to see his face when he finally arrives. He knows that Keith will probably scold him for being out in the cold but it will definitely be worth it. Keith will definitely understand why he went through all this trouble as soon as he sees what Lance’s “mission” was. Lance chuckles slightly at the image of Keith scolding him for being out for so long all the while bustling about trying to warm him up.

Lance swings his leg over the seat of Keith’s hover bike and revs the engine to life. The steady purr of the machine is nothing like their lions but comforting all the same. He can see why Keith loves these things so much and how it could have been difficult to take them away from him as a child. But the bike is merely a machine unlike the lions which are sentient beings. Lance could only imagine Keith’s surprise when he first had a conversation with Red; the shock on the fighter pilot’s face when his ship would talk back to him about his rash decisions to rush into battle. A hover bike would not give him a “lecture” about his recklessness but the lions definitely will.

The forest still has not grown back to their full lushness since the war with Galra but it serves Lance well as he takes in all the sights and sounds around him. He can hear the gentle sound of delicate snowflakes falling and landing on the ground around him, catching on the skeletal branches, and being caught in the chilly breeze blowing by. Though the loss of most of the forest is a travesty, it does help him hasten his journey back home. He can see multiple paths out of this forest and back to town.

He went out into the forest with Rizavi’s suggestion as the MFE pilot had mentioned seeing his target while on a scouting mission once. Though Lance will admit that he probably should have considered a second opinion before rushing out in the middle of a blustery winter’s day in order, he cannot say that regrets it. Along the way he’s found many things that Keith would probably like. Holly, ivy, and evergreen were in full bloom and he found a scrap of ribbon along the road to tie it all together in a beautiful bouquet.

He passes by small frozen puddles as he continues to ride through the night. The moon’s light reflects off the puddles giving his path a calming light blue glow. Snowflakes continue to drift towards the ground as he makes his way through the forest. The bouquet is tucked away in a small bag that he brought with him for the journey for safe keeping. He is nowhere near advanced enough in hoverbike riding to even think about carrying it as he rides. It shocks him every time he sees Keith or Shiro zoom through the Garrison with flowers on hoverbikes. Sure he is capable of piloting alien tech and gigantic robotic lions, but piloting a hoverbike while carrying a bouquet? That is still above his skill level and Lance has no shame in admitting it.

“There you are!” Keith meets him just as he dismounts from the bike with a frantic look on his face. “You weren’t responding to your communicator and no one seemed to know where you were.”

“Hah!” laughs Lance as he pokes Keith’s chest teasingly, “Were you scared?”

Keith huffs indignantly, “I wasn’t scared! I was just making sure that you didn’t just randomly die out there from your own stupidity!”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Well isn’t this such a nice welcome.”

Keith glares at him for a second before sighing, giving into the disagreement. He crosses his arms and -gives Lance a curious look. Lance gives Keith one back, what could cause their team leader and the object of his affection to be so curious? Not that Keith being curious about him was a bad thing but still, it is a bit concerning. He did not mean to worry Keith to begin with. He was sure that he would be back by the time Keith finally awoke from his nap but obviously, Lance had been mistaken.

“So why were you out at this hour?” asks Keith finally, breaking the silence between them. “Usually you’re going on and on about your need for beauty sleep. Why be awake in the middle of a cold night?”

“I had something important that needed to be done,” replies Lance quickly with a tricky smile forming on his lips.

Keith quirks a brow up when he hears that and Lance immediately wonders if he has done something wrong. Oh no. This was not the intended result at all.

“And what was so important?” asks Keith. “It’s cold out and I doubt that the cold weather is good for your skin.”

Lance smiles back at Keith and hurries back to the bike and over to his bag. Keith is standing patiently in front of him. His heart is thundering in his chest as he tries to gather up all his courage for this moment. Sure he has faced fleets of enemy ships and fought against the scourges of the known universe but none of that compares to this very moment. So he makes quick work of it and quickly pulls out the bouquet from his bag and holds it out for Keith. Lance diverts his eyes in a vain attempt to not look at Keith, afraid of what the older guy’s reaction would be. But his curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself looking back at Keith.

The older guy is stunned if anything at the sight of his bouquet and quite possibly the very thought of being given a bouquet of berries and greenery. His violet eyes are just staring and the bright red berries and sharp-edged leaves in pure shock. The seconds feel like hours as Lance watches as Keith’s trembling hands reach out and take the bouquet from his.

“How did you even know?” he asks in a quiet voice. Lance watches as Keith inspects the bouquet.

A soft smile forms on Lance’s lips. “You mentioned that you liked these once and…well, we’ve all been working really hard the past few weeks. You especially since you’re the leader and all that jazz.”

“I’m not much of a leader without your help,” chuckles Keith as he sniffs the bouquet. “These are fresh. Where did you find them?”

“Rizavi mentioned that she saw them out on patrol one day.”

“Rizavi?”

“You know, the MFE pilot?”

“Huh?”

“…She’s part of Griffin’s squad? The really excitable one.”

“Ooooooh! Her!”

“Yeah, she told me when I asked her.”

Keith smiles back at him. “Thank you so much Lance.”

Lance smiles and nods back. “No problem, say. Do you know what those plants mean?”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah,” nods Lance eagerly as he fingers the holly. “Holly is usually a symbol of defense and I couldn’t think of anything better for a defender of the universe.” He goes to tickle the ivy. “Ivy stands for friendship, fidelity, and affections.” Lance looks back up at Keith and watches as a light blush forms on his face. “And evergreen usually means strength and determination.” He stands back up to his fully height and looks Keith dead in the eyes. “Keith, every one of these plants is a symbol of who and what you are and most importantly, someone who I would love to help you become. Especially if you give me the chance to.”

His mind doesn’t have a chance to even process the next few moments when he find Keith’s lips on top of his. Keith’s arms are wrapped around his neck as the older guy brings him closer to deepen the kiss. When the finally pull back, Lance is slightly out of breath and is staring Keith right in the eyes.

“Stay by my side Sharpshoot.”

“Always, Samurai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my piece for the Klance Poetry Exchange 2018 and I just wanted to say that I had so much fun writing this (and WyrdWeaver had so much fun beta-ing thing). Sorry for the slight delay, life caught up with us but hey! We're here now and we hope that you all - especially @toffeecoco1 who this fic is for - enjoyed this! Thank you very much and have a wonderful day!


End file.
